Ireland
by Druzilla
Summary: Sequle to 'La Vérité Et Les Mensonges'. Three years later. Syd's on a mission in Ireland , there she runs into a guy who looks really much like Sark. But she killed him three years ago, didn't she? -on hold, lost intrest-
1. PROLOUGE

Title: IRELAND  
  
by: Crimson Snow (Dru)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything. all belongs to touchstone TV, Bad robot, J.J. Abrams, ABC, etc.  
  
Summary: Sequle to 'La Vérité Et Les Mensonges'. Three years later. Syd's on a mission in Ireland , there she runs into a guy who looks really much like Sark. But she killed him three years ago, didn't she?  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13. I don't know, haven't written much of the fic.  
  
A/N: He was/is irish/russian in this fic. Mom irish/dad russian. This is unbeta-ed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
From La Vérité Et Les Mensonges;  
  
"I cared about you but they have to trust me and you're the key to that changes. I'm so sorry." She tells him and then gives him a kiss on the lips...  
  
***  
  
...to bleed out on his own bedroom floor, shot by the first woman he had truly loved.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*PROLOUGE:*(Hope it's written right..)  
  
"Sark?" Sydney asked, the man in front of her.  
  
Dressed in a black T, jeans and sneakers.  
  
"Who?" The blonde guy asked her.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just that you look like this one guy I knew a few years back." She tells the stranger.  
  
"Oh, okay. You gonna buy something?" The young guy asked her.  
  
She was in a shop in Wexford, Ireland.  
  
"Umh, yeah. This soda, a hot dog and this magazine." She tells him, as she continues to stare at him like he's someone she knows.  
  
"Here's your change." He tells her, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
Her mind had been filled with guilt for the last three years.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Her and Dixon, now both working for the real CIA, were on this mission watching this guy and waiting for him to make his move.  
  
She got hungry, the guy hadn't done very much but they only aarived yesterday and the seemed like he didn't live a very exciting live.  
  
But that guy in the shop, he looked so much like Sark but that couldn't be, could it?  
  
After she left with her late husband and her mother, she had hoped that he would somehow survive but that wasn't being realistic.  
  
She had given up all hope and maybe her guilt was making her think the guy looked more like Sark than he actually did.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
TBC..... 


	2. 1

_18.12.2004 : lost intrest in this fic, but in the future I might update it again._

_Sorry, that it took me sooo much time to updaet. Check out the A/N at the bottom. Crimson Snow, Iceland_

**

* * *

**

**Ireland**  
by:_ Crimson Snow_

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

**CHAPTER.1**

**

* * *

****WEEK LATER:**

Syd had almost every day since they had arrived here, gone to that shop to buy something to eat and, all so to talk to the guy that was there most of the time. She told Dixon it was only because i was so near buy and cheap that she always went there, but who was she kidding?

She went there because the guy looked like Sark and she missed him. Plus, stuff was really cheap there, too.

Dixon had never stepped one foot into the shop, so he had never seen him.

Like her little secret.

As she opennd he door, and stepped in she saw him, behind he counter. He was jus siting there and watching....nothing. Understandable, since not much happend in this shop right before closing.

"Hi, Julian." She says, as she walks up o the counter. He had told her his name when she asked. She had half-exspected him to say that it was something that began with the two annoying leters ; 'Mr.' But he just told her like nothing was more normal. JULIAN. She told him she liked it.

"Hi, Lauren." He old her, as he stood up from the chair and ook a sip from his cup of coffee. She really hated that she had to lie to him, but she could never be too careful.

"So, this is going to sound weird, since I've only known you a week, but would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow. Or you just something you can, doesn't matter at what time of the day." Julian asked her, it was way weird and Tv-show-ish but he really, really liked her. Fel like he'd known her longer than that.

"Umh, sure. Where should I come when I'm free? Here or...?" She asked him, as she had only seen him in the shop.

"Umh, yeah. Just come here. I live in a flat over the shop." He tells her, slighly embaressed.

"okay." she telles him, kinda embaressed herself, for some reason.

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued....**

**A/N:** **Sorry i took such a long time to continue this fic but I was always getting ideas for new fics and I had his all planned out but decided to scratch that and do something diffrent and I haven't know what untill just a short while ago. Hope you liked, this was a mini-update since I'm at school and I really need to be getting home. Crimson Snow**


End file.
